Summer romance
by PercyJacksonluvr180203
Summary: Annabeth moves to Seatown for a new start in life. She was always the nerd back at home, no friends, no boyfriends, just a sad backstory to tell. But now, she's changing. Will she find love, friends and happiness? Who knows? They are not demigods in this story. T for future kissing scenes.
1. Start of something new (HSM song)

**I don't own any of the PJatO characters, or the HoO. I also don't own the songs.**

Annabeth's POV

I sat on my seat in the airplane. I was curled in a ball of grey hoodie and leggings, absorbed in my novel, _The Hunger Games. _It's an excellent book. I've read it hundreds of times. Suddenly a voice rang out over the speakers: _Fasten your seatbelt, we are about to land._

I sighed. I was starting a new life in Seatown, a small island. I was glad to see the back of San Francisco as I'd never made any friends, but I was nervous about meeting the locals.

To clarify: yes, I'm a nerd. I'd rather sit indoors with a book then outdoors with friends. Whilst other seventeen year-olds fantasise about romances, I think about architecture. Whilst other people think of their love lives, I think of my dead mother.

I stepped off the plane, shortly followed by my dad, Fredrick Chase. He gathered his books and bustled me out. He whistled to a nearby taxi and we began the endless 70 mile drive to Seatown.

When we finally arrived, it was noon. I breathed the fresh air; it was scented with sea salt and cookies. It was so much nicer than the smog back at home. I wheeled my suitcase out behind me and looked around.

There was a little sign pointing left, saying _Seatown Beach. _I scanned the little shops. It seemed like a little holiday village, someone remote and unreal – except for the fact that there was barely any people around. The shops were stuffed with merchandise, like little gifts, rubber rings, surfboards and the like. Dad nudged me and we headed into the candy store, where a hand-made sign was fixed: _Speak to Sally for assistance_. As I opened the little door, a bell above jangled. The woman at the counter looked up.

She had light brown wavy hair tied up in a pony. Her lined face was streaked with flour. She smiled warmly, and it was as if she'd made the sun brighter. She had a kind aura.

"Hello! I'm Mrs Jackson. New, are we? What's your name?"

Dad elbowed me discreetly. I took the hint.

"Hello Mrs Ja – Sally," I corrected myself. "I'm Annabeth."

She smiled wider. "That's a lovely name! I take it you're Fredrick, the man who called?"

Dad nodded.

"Your lodgings are the sixth house. Next to mine, actually." She gave us directions.

I could hear laughter, coming from the direction of the beach.

"I'm gonna check out the beach. Unpack for me?" I told my dad. He nodded.

I stripped off my hoodie so I was just in my grey tee and jeans. Then I headed off.

When I got to the beach someone ran over to me. She had black hair and a crazy smile. Her eyes were outlined in black. Her clothes were black too; a camisole and shorts. She grinned at me.

"Hi I'm Thalia! You must be Annabeth! No time for intros. There's a party on later, at seven. See you there!" she bounded away. I blinked. If all the locals were like that, I wouldn't be able to keep up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Warp, the Beach Party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was wearing my white bikini with my flowery sarong, and I thought I looked okay-ish. I scanned the beach in interest. After all, I should get to know my new home.

It was nothing special; just your typical golden sand, clear ocean resort. But there was _something _different about it. It seemed well trodden, like generations of people had spent summers here. They probably hadn't, but it seemed that way. I looked over at the people. There was a small stall constructed of wooden sticks and ropes. It was painted with dolphins eating blue cupcakes, and was clearly selling drinks to refresh everyone. As an aspiring architect I could appreciate the work on the frame. Next to that, a small barbeque was set up. Both the barbeque and the stall, I noticed, were manned by the same person – a scrawny boy with curly hair. He looked like an imp, devilish and jokey. He seemed to be flirting with the gathering ladies, but they were having none of it. He didn't seem to mind either. Over by a palm tree sat Thalia and a friend. Her friend was pretty; even from the distance I could see that her naturally deep tan and dark hair clashed beautifully. Thalia lifted her hand and waved me over. I joined them gladly.

"This is Annabeth, Y'know, the girl I told ya about?" Thalia prompted. Her friend rolled her eyes, which was a kaleidoscope of blue, brown and green.

"Yes Thalia, you mentioned her once or twice...a minute...for an hour."

I laughed nervously. "I guess I'm the source of gossip at the moment, huh?"

"It's just that we don't get new people very often. I'm Piper, by the way. Piper McLean."

We soon got chatting. I was in utter delight that I'd hardly been here a day and already had _two _amazing friends! But there was a downside – the topic soon switched to boys.

"I'm dating Jason. See the smaller blonde one? He's amazing."

Thalia scowled at this statement. "Shut up Piper. I can't stand it when people say my brother's hot."

I stared. "Brother?!"

Thalia smiled again. "Yup. We look nothing alike. Anyway, I'm dating Luke. The taller blonde one. He's gut-busting hot! He _oozes_ hot. He-"

"We get the message, Pinecone face. Who'd you like?" Piper interrupted, focusing on me. Thalia broke out of her trance, grinning evilly.

"Take a look around, Annie. There's plenty to choose from. Leo?"

She gestured at the impish boy.

"Hell naw!"

"Frank?"

"Nuh uh."

"Nico?"

"NO."

"Hmmm...Grover?"

"No!"

"Yeah. Everyone else sucks."

We sat and chatted and fetched drinks. I was starting to feel like I had friends. I can't say how much I enjoyed that. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Friends. Friends. Friends. Friends. Friends. Pals. Buddies. Mates. _Amis. Amigos. Freunde. Φίλη. _

I've finally found friends.

**So, what do you think? You likey? You no likey? Please review! As much as I love my favourite-ers and my followers it's my reviews that really make me smile! Also, judging by my style of writing, how old do you think I am? Guess.**

**(::) (::) (::) # # # Cookies and waffles for everyone!**

**You have probably noticed that I edited it. That's because I didn't like the ending. **


	2. Titanium

Thalia grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I'd just settled back with her and Piper, brought out my novel and was about to open it when-

"Oh no you don't."

"What?" I struggled with her. That girl has an iron grip.

"Read later. No, scratch that. Don't read. You have to meet everybody!"

I was reluctantly dragged away. On the plus side, I now know all of the local kids.

There's Jason Grace, Piper's boyfriend, with his ice-blond hair and scar on his lip. Then Luke Castellan, Thalia's boyfriend, with golden blond hair and blue eyes. After that, I was introduced to Travis and Connor Stoll, two not-quite-twin-brothers who are pranksters (Thalia told me to expect shaving cream tonight), Frank Zhang, the shy guy with the buzz cut, Hazel Levesque, a pretty black girl with beautiful amber eyes, Nico Di Angelo, the gothic kid, Grover Underwood, the guy with the goatee and a limp, Percy Jackson, the surfer with green eyes and black windswept hair, and Leo Valdez, the scrawny guy with a curious obsession with all things hot; fire, barbeques, ovens and women. I still have yet to meet the adults though.

My phone beeped. It was my dad, sending me a text.

Time to come home now honey.

I sighed.

"Nice meeting you all. I gotta go."

I sprinted off.

I got into my pyjamas and headed to my room. I had no intention of sleeping. Instead, I pulled out my phone.

Did you see Luke's face when you left, Thals? I texted. Thalia replied immediately, her answer flashing up my screen.

Thalia: It looked like he was gonna cry! Bless him, he's a sweetheart. :)

Piper: Did anyone of you notice Percy?

It was an odd question to send. I replied:

Thalia: As in my cousin Percy?

Piper: How many other Percy's do you know?

Me: No, what about Percy?

Piper: He was watching you.

Me: No he wasn't. He was surfing!

Piper: He was! I saw him!

Me: Whatever.

I went offline. I _knew _this would happen. Girls, it was. Always on about boys. I couldn't care less if this Percy guy was watching me. It was too cliché. Y'know, the whole _summer romance, tragedy _and all of that rubbish. No way. But in my head I forgave my new friends. I guess it was in a girl's nature, right?

I looked at the clock. 12:05. I decided tohit they hay. Just before I slept, I pressed the call button on my phone and called my mother.

_Hello, you've reached the phone of Holly Chase. Sorry, I'm away right now and I can't take your call. I'll try to answer soon. See you soon! Bye!_

I knew she would never answer. I called her just so I could hear her voice again one more time.

I woke up, as usual, tangled up in the bed sheets. I wondered, briefly, if I was still in San Francisco. That thought was extinguished by the smell. Sea air and cookies. I could get used to this. I struggled up. My legs felt weak from sleep but I managed to stay standing long enough to throw a pair of shorts and a vest on and battle my way down the stairs. By the time I was downstairs; I could walk sufficiently, which was good. I was just about to call out to my dad when I noticed a little note:

Gone out of town to do some research about WWII. Be back at 7:00

Dad x

Yes! I thought excitedly. I can do anything I like today! Then Thalia marched in, surprising me so much that I almost spilled my breakfast.

"Your dad left the door unlocked when he left." She informed me. "Wanna go surfing?"

I pondered between choices: I could A.) Sit here in the peace and quiet, read my book and spend a pleasant day by myself or B.) Enrol in a sport I've never tried with two people I just met, on a beach with freezing cold seawater. Who was I kidding?! I got my bikini out and followed Thalia to the beach.

"Have you ever surfed before?" Thalia asked me. I shook my head.

"Me neither. Piper has though. She can teach us."

Piper flushed and smiled. "Yeah, but I get wiped out even when there aren't any waves. But I know the basics."

That was a start. I picked out one of the rental surfboards, a grey one. Yeah, yeah whatever, grey is boring, whatever. It's not only mine but also my mother's eye colour. Now take back that insult. Good.

I lay on my board first, running my hands through the water.

"Spread you fingers wide!" The lifeguard shouted over. **(A/N I don't know how to surf, I'm British)**

I obliged and found I moved faster. Slowly, slowly, I stretched out and balanced on my knees. The sea breeze whipped my loose curls backwards. I untied my ponytail to allow the curls to flow free. I felt the wind blowing them back. It felt good. The sea sprayed in my face pleasantly. Shakily, I stood up. My mistake.

My board hit a rock. It tumbled from under me and I slipped into the icy sea. Luckily, I can swim. I treaded water desperately, looking for something to hold onto. I didn't notice the wave behind me. Swept up by the water, my surfboard knocked me under a current, hitting me straight on the head. Just as my oxygen was running out, and the whack on the head was finally registeringthe pain nerves in my brain, I felt soft, strong arms wrap around me, but it was too late. I blacked out in the arms of my mysterious rescuer.


	3. Summer days

**I've decided that I'm gonna work on one story at a time. Sorry if you're waiting for updates. **

My dad was leaning over me. My dad, the busy professor, who couldn't care less about his daughter. His face was wet. Tears? My brain was too fuggy to remember anything. I knew I'd been rescued, but whom by? What was going on? I wasn't in hospital, that's for sure. Hospitals don't tend to have patterned sofas, painting and photo albums all around the room. Nope, I was in someone's house. Dad was holding an icepack to my head. As my vision suddenly sharpened dramatically, I could also hear everything. Arguing. No, not arguing. Shouting. One of the voices sounded like Thalia's. I didn't recognise the other voice.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU PAYING MORE ATTENTION?! SHE COULD HAVE DIED!"

"I GOT THERE AS FAST AS I COULD!"

"PERCY! YOU WEREN'T FAST ENOUGH! SHE NEARLY DROWNED!"

I cleared my throat quietly so that no one heard me. Then I yelled, "Will you two just SHUT UP!"

They turned to me, expressing astonishment that 1. I was awake and 2. I had such a loud voice for a small persona. I tried to glare at them both. I didn't think it was nearly as good as my full-scale death glare but they shrank suitably under it. And guess what? The one moment I might need my dad for support with my angry friends, and he walks out of the room. Typical. But luckily, their anger was gone. Percy walked over to me and took my limp hand. I was surprised and flattered that he'd actually stayed here whilst I was unconscious. Maybe he did like me, as Piper said.

"I'm really sorry," He half-whispered. I tried to nod my head, which feels like a cement block.

"It's ok," I answered in a strangulated voice. Thalia reluctantly released her anger and took the icepack off my head. I tried to stand.

"Help?" I asked. Percy pulls me up. We're about the same age, but he's way taller than me. He looks about 6"0. I'm only 5"9. I locked eyes with him. Green to grey. His eyes are beautiful, sombre at the moment, but still with that playful spark. They're twinkling in the light. It's as if – STOP IT! I'm not in love. People can have nice eyes, right? Yeah, nice eyes.

"Can you walk?" Thalia asked. I shrugged.

"One way to find out." Naturally, I swished across the carpet, no problem in my legs whatsoever. Did I say swished? Oops, I meant to say face-planted the floor. "Need any help?" Percy asked. He's got a bad-boy smirk on his face. It's kinda cute and extremely and utterly infuriating, like he knows something that I don't. And not to compliment myself, but that is virtually impossible. I gritted my teeth.

"I'm fine." I limped out of the door, Thalia at my heels.

As it turns out, I was at Sally's house. And Percy is her son. So he would have been there anyway. Not that I'm disappointed or anything, because I'm NOT. I shook my head free of any thought of Percy and followed Thalia to the beach, where Piper and Hazel were waiting. This time, I was just gonna lie there and tan. Thalia had deemed it acceptable for me to read in this state, which was good. Now I was reading _Mockingjay. _I settled under a palm tree and began to read, before shuffling forwards, deciding that I wanted to tan first before cooling off. Just my luck, Percy headed towards me. Half of my brain couldn't help but noticed how toned he is. He isn't disgustingly bulging, just fit. The other half told it to shut up. Torn between my conflicted brain, I allowed a small smile to fill my face as he squatted down next to me.

"You alright?"

I nodded. He came over here to check on me! Wow!

"Listen-"

Damn. Ulterior motive.

"There's a party on Saturday, and everyone except Leo has someone to go with. I don't wanna be a loner agai – like Leo. You wanna come with me?"

He blushed. His embarrassment was so cute that I blushed too.

"As friends?" I cautioned. His face brightened.

"As friends." He confirmed. This time, I didn't even allow the grin to come onto my face. It just did.

"Great. See you at 6:00."

After grabbing a quick bite to eat at the nearest pizza place, Thalia, Piper and I rushed to my room. Dad was still out. Thalia and Piper were flicking through my wardrobe and my drawers, rejected everything. Or, rather, pulling stuff out to look at it, deciding it's horrible, and crumpling it up on the floor. We were all laughing as the heap of clothes grew higher and higher.

"I've got it!" Piper snapped her fingers. She bounced over to us, grinning. That girl has too much energy. "I wore this outfit to one of my dad's premieres. It didn't suit me, but the style is _totally _yours." She ran off. I exchanged a look with Thalia.

"Totally?" we asked simultaneously. Then we collapsed onto my bed, stomachs aching from giggling. Piper ran back in, looking confused.

"Why are you laughing?"

"No reason," Thalia chortled.

"Totally," I spluttered. I _love _secret jokes.

After subsiding from our giggles, Piper insisted on making me model the outfit. It was nice, admittedly, a loose white top with gold sparkles on it and a pair of gold shorts with...golden sandals to match! I hugged Piper excitedly.

"You'll knock him dead in that!" Thalia exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"We're going as friends."

Piper and Thalia raised an eyebrow at each other and laughed.

You know what? I _hate _secret jokes.


	4. Thank you for the music (ABBA)

**To Kai-is-music (guest) I have two messages. 1. Get an account! 2. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it! Peoples, I NEED REVIEWS! I live off them! Plus, I forward the emails to my friend so I can show off how popular (not) I am. I need you for that!**

After Piper had deemed her outfit acceptable, they started on my hair. Thalia twiddled one of my curls uselessly whilst Piper sprang into action. She curled and re-curled (as if it's not curly enough), then fixed it up. My hair was loose, with two plaits going round the back of my head, secured by a butterfly clip. I gasped.

"Its...incredible!" I breathed. Piper smiled satisfactorily.

"Yeah, I like it. Now, go knock him dead!"

"It's not a date."

"Right."

I ignored Piper and walked out of the door.

When I reached the beach Percy was waiting for me. He looked stunning in his khaki shorts and white tee. He looked kinda nervous, as opposed to the bad-boy vibe, which I thought was adorable. Nervous boys are usually the best. His mouth dropped a little when he saw me, but he hid it well.

"You look...amazing!" He told me. I blushed visibly as we made our way up the beach.

There was a stage set up in the centre, equipped with a huge screen and speakers. We gathered at the stage like everyone else. Leo swaggered onto the stage.

"Yo, peeps!" He bellowed into the microphone. "Did I do good this year!" A cry of 'yes!' went up. I turned to Percy.

"He did this?" I asked. He nodded.

"He never fails to impress me." He confessed.

"So, we're gonna do a little karaoke in a bit, some dance competitions, some games, and obviously, food!" A cheer went up from the Percy and the guys, though Thalia joined in loudly.

Leo was just walking off stage when he went, "Ooh, wait! I forgot something!"

The dispersed crowd gathered again and looked up at Leo expectantly.

"Good job on getting a girl, Jackson. You finally got over her?"

Percy's expression hardened. "Drop it Leo." The crowd was silent, staring awkwardly. When I looked closely at Percy, I saw he was dangerously near tears.

Music started to play quietly from the speakers as everyone was left to socialize. I took Percy's hand. "You okay?"

He looked surprised but didn't shake me off. Instead, he squeezed my hand tighter.

"Yeah...my last girlfriend, two years ago..." He shook his head.

Just by looking into those gorgeous eyes, I wanted to know what bitch **(A/N sorry, I don't like swearing but it was necessary) **had hurt this wonderful man.

"Tell me." I pleaded, rubbing his back soothingly. "It's okay."

He looked grateful. "Well, let's just say, I thought we were something special. Until I caught her kissing my best friend."

I gasped, an appropriate reaction to his situation. "If I was your girlfriend, I'd never do that." I swore.

He smiled slightly, almost that annoying smirk of his. "Good."

We talked more, sat under the shade of a palm tree. I learnt that his father, too, had died, and shared in my pain. He liked surfing, the ocean, and wanted to be a marine biologist later in life. He told me some fascinating facts about the sealife the ocean by the island, to which I listened to interestedly.

"You know what? I'm gonna call you Seaweed Brain."

Percy laughed – a wonderful, clear, happy sound. "Then you shall be the Wise Girl."

I giggled. "Shall we dance, Sir Seaweed?" I asked in a posh voice.

"Can do, Lady Wise." Chuckling, we headed to the (almost) empty dance floor. He placed a hand on my waist as a slow song started. He lead, and we danced across the floor together. It was only after the song had finished that I noticed the red recording light on Travis' phone.

"TRAVIS STOLL!" I yelled. He looked terrified.

"It's not YouTube, not this time." He assured me. "No, I'm sending this to Percy's ex, to prove he's over her." Percy looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. I felt a surge of protectiveness wash over me – who did this girl think she was? Hurting him this way? Then I realised. _I was in love. _

But I wouldn't show it unless Percy did and so far, nothing. Totally friendly. Luckily, to save awkwardness, Leo bounded onto the stage, grinning like he was on a sugar high.

"KARAOKE!" He screamed. Then he picked a name out of a hat. "Please come up to the stage...Thalia!"

Thalia came up, picked her song, and sang.

"Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa  
I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
(inhale) (exhale)

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!"

This was met by a round of applause, some excessive whistling from Luke and a bowing Thalia. Leo, keeping up the formalities, read, "YAY, sexy Leo time!"

I groaned.

"We, we don't have to worry about nothing  
Cause we got the fire  
And we're burning one hell of a something

They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up  
Like we're the stars of the human race, human race

When the lights turned down  
They don't know what they heard  
Strike a match, play it loud  
Giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands  
Shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it  
Burn burn burn

Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We don't want to leave  
No

We just gonna be right now  
And what we see  
Is everybody's on the floor acting crazy getting lurker to  
Turn the lights out

Musics on, I'm waking up  
We stop the vibe  
And we bump it up

And it's over now  
We got the love  
There's no secret now  
No secret now

When the lights turned down  
They don't know what they heard  
Strike a match  
Play it loud  
Giving love to the world

We'll be raising out hands  
Shining up to the sky  
Cos we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
When the lights turned down  
They don't know what they heard  
Strike a match  
Play it loud  
Giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Burn burn burn burn

Burn burn burn burn  
Burn burn burn

We can light it up up up  
So they can put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can put it out out out

We an light it up up up  
So they can put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can put option out out out

When the lights turned down  
They don't know what they heard  
Strike a match  
Play it loud  
Giving love  
To the world

We'll be raising our hands  
Shine it up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the Fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn

Gonna let it burn burn. Burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

When the lights turned down  
They don't know  
What they heard  
Strike a match  
Play it loud  
Giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands  
Shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire fire  
Yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it  
Burn."

He wasn't bad, but he wasn't good either. Next, Piper sang 'Roar' by Katy Perry, Hazel belted out 'Royals' by Lorde, Luke felt obliged to sing 'Talk Dirty' by Jason Derulo, which met much applause. After that, Travis and Connor both sang 'Troublemaker', Jason sang 'Bonfire Heart', Frank sang 'Midnight Memories' (he has a sweet voice) then it was Percy's song. He stood up, looking all serious.

"This song," He announced, "May be short, but it suits me well. I'm sure my new friend Annabeth will agree. I started laughing as the first few notes came on, but not as hard as when he sang.

"Narwhals, Narwhals  
Swimming in the ocean  
Causing a commotion  
'Cause they are so awesome  
Narwhals, Narwhals  
Swimming in the ocean  
Pretty big and pretty white  
They beat a polar bear in a fight  
Like an underwater unicorn  
They've got a kick-ass facial horn  
They're the Jedi of the sea  
They stop Cthulhu eating ye  
Narwhals  
They are Narwhals  
Narwhals  
Just don't let 'em touch your balls  
Narwhals  
They are Narwhals  
Narwhals  
Inventors of the shish kebab  
Narwhals  
They are Narwhals  
Narwhals  
Just don't let 'em touch your balls  
Narwhals  
They are Narwhals  
Narwhals  
(Narwhals, narwhals)  
Narwhals, Narwhals  
Swimming in the ocean  
Causing a commotion  
'Cause they are so awesome  
Narwhals, Narwhals  
Swimming in the ocean  
Causing a commotion  
'Cause they are so awesome  
Narwhals  
Are really, really good  
You'll find them in the sea  
They're never in the woods  
Narwhals  
You know they're just so sweet  
They could stab you in the face  
With their long protruding teeth! Yeah!  
It's a tooth  
A tooth, tooth baby  
They don't need a dentist  
'Cause they're washin' it daily  
It's a tooth!  
You know it's the truth!  
You don't need no more proof  
'cause I'm telling you it's a tooth."

I was rolling around on the sand, giggling. Then I stopped. My turn.

The grin slid off my face. "I don't sing." I stuttered.

Thalia looked at me. "You sing in the shower. We could hear you when you were getting changed."

I blushed. "Don't make me."

Leo shrugged. "Fine. Chicken." He added under his breath, clucking quietly. Embarrassment forgotten, I stormed up to the stage in anger. "I'll show you whose chicken, Valdez." I muttered, shoving him so hard he fell over. So, because of pride, I sang.

"You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized  
But all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away

[Chorus:]  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium 

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium  
I am titanium."

Silence. Then, "Woah." I turned. Percy was staring at me, mouth open. Likewise, I noticed, was everyone else. "That was...fabulous!" Percy told me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

The rest of the night was fairly smooth. But that's not the part I'm dying to tell you.

At the end of the night, drunk on fun, I leant over to Percy and kissed him. _And he kissed me back_.

I think I'm in love.

**Wow, drama or what? BTW, I'm gonna write another fanfic soon. It's called School of Nightmares, and it's a school that Percy attends. But all his old bullies, like Nancy Bobofit and Matt Sloan are there. PM me if you want to co-write!**


	5. Will you be my girl?

**OH MY GODS! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I had a nasty bug. Called Writer's Block. I didn't have a single idea in my terrible brain. Then...I DREAMED A DREAM! (In time gone by) Get the Les Miserables reference? No? Ok. I was struck by sudden inspiration. So, without further ado...the next chapter!**

Leo put another song on. Then he called out, "Couples dance!"

Percy and I sat on a rock awkwardly, humming along. Percy sang the words. "Hey, hey baby," He has an awesome voice. I stared at him surprised. He must have been faking his voice in karaoke, because he sang amazingly. I sat, listening to his voice. He put his hand on my chin and gently tilted my head in his direction. He looked into my eyes. Green to grey. He sang the next line. "Ooh, ah, I wanna know-o-o-o if you'll be my girl,"

I got the message he was discreetly portraying. I took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. I could've sworn that Leo, Grover, Jason and Nico high-five each other. I chose to ignore them. I rested my head on Percy's chest and we swung each-other around to the music, holding hands. I could hardly believe it. But then –

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? GET AWAY FROM HER!"

I have a problem. A huge problem. It's Disastrous and Diabolical. If you haven't figured it out, it's an appropriate anagram of DAD. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me away.

"Get off!" I shouted furiously. Of course, Leo chose that moment to turn the music down. Everything went silent.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. Dad let go of my arm abruptly, staring at me in anger.

"You're grounded!" He scolded. I managed to scoff. I was feeling invigorated by this anger, this bottled up emotion that I'd hidden since mom's death.

"No, I'm not! I can spend time with boys if I want to. I'm 17, not a kid. Mom told me, before she died, to live my life. You were the only thing stopping me. I've had enough!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me. I breathed heavily, red in the face. Dad was trembling in fury. I could tell that the comment about mom maybe wasn't the smartest thing to bring up, even in an angry rant. I was dragged away by Dad, trying to convey a message to my friends. It's okay. They all looked shaken up. Damn. They'll think I'm retarded. Blame my Dad.

When we reached my room, I locked the door and sat on my bed, smouldering. A message flashed up on my phone:

_U ok?_ Thalia. I sighed. _Wat do u think? I've just been embarrassed in front of every1. I'm just fab_. I replied sarcastically. I heard a voice from behind me. "No need to be sarcastic."

I turned. "Thalia?! Piper?! How did you get here?" I asked in amazement.

Thalia flashed a cheeky grin. "The Stolls taught me how to pick a lock when I was what, 7? They were 5 at the time." She told me. Piper just laughed.

"Don't worry Juliet. Your dad doesn't know we're here." Piper reassured me. I frowned.

"Juliet?" Thalia and Piper exchanged a glance.

"Nothing."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I swear!" Cue the giggling. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." Thalia reached inside her bag, and pulled out...popcorn? Piper fumbled in hers and brought out tons of stuff – makeup, face-masks, nail varnish and...Chick-flicks. I smiled at my best friends.

"We thought you'd need cheering up." They stated simply. After smiling my thanks, we set to work. We:

1. Laid out the blankets and pillows on the floor.

2. Chose a movie.

3. Put face masks on each other.

4. Painted our nails

5. Relaxed with masks on our faces and coloured nails.

It was all fun, yet half of my brain was consumed by a colour – green. Sea green to be exact. Like his beautiful eyes. And black. Like his windswept hair. And – ARGH! Shut up Annabeth. I'm turning into such a girl. Anyways, after the movie had finished, we put another one on and removed the face masks. Piper and Thalia turned to me. They smiled sweetly. "Makeovers."

By the time they were finished on me, I'd missed a quarter of the film. But it was _so_ worth it when I looked in the mirror. Thalia had outlined my eyes in black eyeliner, finishing with a small curl at the edge of my right eye. She'd then proceeded to draw little black dots around the edge of my right eye, which looked amazing. **(Go with me on this – I've seen it, it looks great) **Then, with a pale lilac, she'd shaded my eyelids and applied a thin layer of mascara, bringing out the best in my eyes. Piper had gently powdered my cheeks with a pastel pink, and then smoothed over a peachy colour over my lips. I put my hands up to my face and gasped. "I look...pretty!" I said, astonished. Piper laughed, whilst Thalia stared at me.

"You're telling me, with that natural tan, gorgeous eyes and golden curls, that you thought you weren't pretty?" She asked incredulously. I nodded.

"I was always the nerd. I liked reading instead of wearing elastic bands – sorry, _skirts_ and flirting with jocks." I said. Thalia grinned.

"I flirted with the jocks anyway." She said. I giggled. But Piper interrupted us. "Eh-hem! My turn!"

We gave Piper her makeover then Thalia. Just as Thalia suggested a game of Truth or Dare, I heard a knocking at the window. "It's Romeo!" Piper exclaimed. I turned, seeing Percy in the window, standing on a ladder...

_Damn! _I thought. _I'm standing here in my pyjamas! A little vest and skimpy shorts! Oh well, just pretend I don't care._ I approached the window and threw it open, acutely aware of the fact that I had been prettified and was being confronted by my (sorta) boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed, trying not to let my dad hear.

"Well, if you didn't want a visit..." He pouted, beginning to descend.

"No, no, no! Stay." I told him. Thalia smiled.

"C'mon in, cousin. We're playing truth or dare." She beckoned him in, grinning evilly. He blanched.

"Er, no?" he tried.

Thalia smirked this time. "It won't be as bad as last time, honest."

I wonder what happened last time.


End file.
